Unexpected
by loser.com
Summary: "I'm the boy your parents warn you about." he said into my ear huskily, "I expected that."
1. Letter One

| _Dedicated to : GallagherGirls13BYE because to be honest this idea would have never occurred to me if it wasn't for you. Heck it never occurred to me to write a OC so this one is for you. |_

**Letter One **

_To Mother and Father,_

_Where to start? Well let's start from my childhood. I know I wasn't like the rest of the kids. I know that my first wasn't "mommy" or "daddy" but eremos. Greek for lonely. I mean why would be first word be "mommy" or "daddy" when you guys were never around? Always leaving me with maids or babysitter that pitied the Goode's daughter. _

_And you know when I was about 7? 8? I was excited as a kid on Christmas Eve when you guys would randomly showed up and the day would be dedicated to me. You would call it "Chloe's Day" 'member Father? To painting Father's nails pink to watching a Disney marathon we did it all in "Chloe's Day". But when I would wake up tucked inside my bed you would have already been gone. No trace that it was ever "Chloe's Day."_

_And every time both of you came I would try to wake up early so that I could catch you and demand that you take me with you. But that never happen I would always be wake up all alone._

_The older I grew I noticed that while all the kids dad's and mom's would be there in parent night or student conference that the maid would have to come with me - don't get me wrong I love Beth but it just wasn't the same. _

_I think I knew better our cleaning service better than I knew you guys. I don't even know what you guys work at. I remember one time it was midnight and I heard shouts and grunts and I cared Kate - the bear Father gave me on my 6th birthday even though I told him I was to old for teddy bear's I always carried it with me. And I clutched in my armpit as I grabbed to stairs railing and walked down to the living room._

_And you know what I saw? You taking out a bullet out of Father's chest. I cried and screamed. And I don't know what happen next but in the morning I woke up tucked in my bed and Kate gone._

_I grew to hate you guys. I grew to hate "Chloe's Day." every time I refused to do something on "Chloe's Day" it wasn't because I already "grew up" but because I was saving myself the heartbreak that when I would wake up you guys would be gone - I choose to tuck myself in instead._

_And it didn't end there. The kids at school would tease me for being the "teacher's pet" but I mean how did they expect me to act? Like foolish preteens that already had boyfriends and girlfriends? No I had to worry about my college option - even if I was still 5th grade. Yet the teachers also despised me. I would see it in their eyes as I would be daydreaming about a normal life where "Chloe's Day" was everyday and they would ask out a question out of the random and I would answer correctly in less that 0.07 milliseconds._

_And my height. God. How they teased me. I didn't get your small doll-like shape but dad's tall height yet I lacked his confident attitude though. I remember I was in middle school and the "bad boy" came and teased me a pushed me to the schools fountain and I was pissed. I didn't know how it happen but I remember tid bits of the guy screaming as I hit and hit him. Again and Again. _

_And he kept saying ; "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" _

_But what was he sorry for? For making the last years in middle school miserable for me? For making me think about suicide? I got more angry at me than at him and smashed his face against the fountain. I heard a horrible _crack _as his face meet the fountain._

_But in the end I woke up tucked in my bed but the difference was in a different bed and in a different location. We moved without me even remembering what happen to that "bad boy"_

_And I guess you guys gave me a new start in this new place, but you guys weren't there when I had to smash 2 pillows on my mouth so the maids or the butler couldn't hear my cries of agony as I had flashback of all those horrible things._

_And sometimes I think what if I just take some of those pills that make you go to sleep? What if I just got some rope and tied it around my neck -_

"Chloe! Dinner is ready! Luke cooked you favorite, Italian spaghetti, clean you hands and come down!" I heard Vero shout at me from the 1st floor.

"COMING!" I screamed back and I swear I heard her curse I quickly wrote one last entry in my black journal.

_From, Your Only and Lonely Daughter_

I closed my journal and tucked it inside one of the floor boards. As I went to wash my hands.

* * *

**review. what do you think about "Chloe's Day", her thoughts, and feelings towards her parents.**


	2. Letter Two

|_so I edited this chapter at the end in Chloe's POV instead of going on a road trip she is going too. . . read to find out._|

* * *

**Letter Two**

_To Chloe Goode,_

_Hello Chloe I hope you are behaving. We love you - don't forget that. Please do all your homework you know how we worry about you grades. And please remember to clean your room don't make the poor maids clean every single thing for you._

_-From Parents._

I read out loud the letter to Zach as he tied on his black dress shoes. He stood up and grabbed the card from my hands and placed it on the cheap nightstand, and wrapped his arms around me giving my a soft yet deep kiss that still sended my heart into over-ride and left me panting for more.

"You do realize we never taught her how to notice a secret code from a letter right?" Zach asked as he kissed me again making my toes curl in my shoes and my hands to fist his hair and bring his mouth closer to mine.

"I know and I sometimes regret keeping her in the dark about being spies." I mumble against his lips breaking our heated kiss.

"I know you do, but it's safer this way." Zach mumbled back

"Yeah, yeah." I said pushing away from him, "It's better like this."

_**Chloe**_

"Come on Chloe! You have to go! Please!" begged Ashley as she leaned against my locker curling her brown hair around her pinkie as she eyed some boys a couple feet away.

"I don't think my parents will let." I said as I took out my books.

"Screw them. They are never home anyways. If I were you I would be throwing parties every damn night." said Ashley winking at the guys.

"I wish. They _always _know." I told Ashley as I closed and locked me locker.

"I think he's checking me out!" squealed Ashley, "This conversation isn't over though Chloe!"

"Good talk." I said as I saw her strut over to her target, but soon I had my other best friends at my side.

"Mayday. Mayday. We got a slut on the lose." London said on my right side.

"Copy that, poor guy." replied Paris as she took my left side.

"You guys!" I scolded them squatting both their shoulder.

"What?" both the twins asked defensively.

"Don't be rude. Ashley is one of my best friend." I reminded them as we both walked towards our next class.

"And I still wonder why in the world you are still friends with her." said Paris as she hold the door open for us.

"Yeah, Chloe, she's such a bitch." agreed London.

"London Newman watch your language." snapped our teacher

"Yes, _mom_." sighed London.

Yeah, as in our Math class teacher. For some kids school can be a get-away from your parents, but not to London or Paris. And I couldn't help but be jealous of their daughter and mother bond. Mrs. Newman would occasionally embarrass them during some class and the way both the twins flutter their eyelashes at their mom begging for forgiveness. For them it might not seem jealous worthy.

But, it was for. Any type of bond was better than nothing.

"Hello, Chloe, how are you darling?" asked Mrs. Newman as she slapped Paris feet of her table.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Newman. Thank you for asking." I said sweetly.

"Good. That's good." she replied smiling before turning back at the twins and yelling at them to get off her desk.

As soon as her back was to me my fake smile fell off my face. I hated acting sweet. Not even around the twins I could actually be me. I hated it. I want it to be fearless and say what I thought without a worry in the world, but I couldn't.

Not when I knew my parents watch my every move. Even though they always send cards with no address on them they still found out when I failed a test or when I didn't eat my dinner.

They knew my every single move I did. As if they had spies watching me.

"Chloe please have a seat." said Mrs. Newman

The class laughed at me as I was the only one standing clutching my books to my chest probably looking like I was a lost puppy.

"Yes, ma'am." I said blushing a unattractive red color and sat in a random desk.

"Settle down class." Mrs. Newman barked waiting for the class to stop laughing, "Okay, for this class we will be learning about. . ."

I blanked out as I started sketching on my notebook. I don't know why I even had to go to school. I had already pass this class. _3 damn times._ Yet my parents demanded for me to take again Calculus so I wouldn't be seen as an outcast.

"_Chloe!_" I heard some hiss.

Ignore it, Chloe Goode.

"_Chloe! Psst!_"

Just ignore it. Pretend that your main focus is the class only. I saw the twins point and waving for me to turn around, but that only earned Mrs. Newman scolding them. Just I was blocking out whoever was talking to me I felt a pull on my hair.

"Hey." I heard someone say in my ear as I felt his hot breath fan my ear as he kept his mouth there.

My back straighten and the grip on my pencil tighten. I knew that voice. It was no one other than William Abrams. Everything about him made the girls fan themselves - for crying out loud even his _name _sounded hot.

"So you going to Kane's party?" asked William his breath smelling faintly of orange juice and toothpaste. And it smelled damn good from him.

"Uh, n-no I don't think I was i-invited." I stuttered and inwardly cussed myself.

He laughed huskily on my ear, "You don't need an invitation it's a _Kane_ party."

"Oh?" I asked dumbly as I looked at my blank paper the grip on my pencil never loosening.

"Yeah, he is always throwing crazy parties - the guy is practically a legend." William commented his mouth somehow gotten lower and was on my neck.

"W-Well I never even heard of him." I replied calmly as I looked up at the board trying to concentrated other than William's mouth.

"Are you serious?" asked William his mouth finally away from me - and I didn't know if I should have been happy. I glanced back at him looking at me incredulous as if he couldn't believe what I just said.

I smiled at him then turned my attention to Mrs. Newman and even writing some notes, "Yeah, I'm serious. What's the big deal about this _Kane_?"

"Other than he is the most awesome football player and he throws insanely good parties?" William said and I couldn't help but bite lip from bursting in fits of laughter. Who knew that the great William Abrams would have fangirled over someone.

"Never heard of him." I told him still looking at him into his brown eyes.

"Well we could change that." William replied leaning closer to me.

"Yeah? How?" I asked leaning towards him as he just did.

"Well you could come with me too the party." William said smiling at me.

William and I would always flirt back in forth in class, but we have never gone as far as him asking me out to a party with him.

"And what if I say no." I whispered to him

"Then I'll try to convince you otherwise." he replied back our face only inches away from each other.

"Ms. Goode and Mr. Abrams is there something important that you would like to tell the class since both seem deep in conversation." said Mrs. Newman making me blush a deep red color and William to smile smugly at her. While the whole class turned to us.

Great I had attracted attention towards me twice in a row now.

"No Mrs. Newman other than you look beautiful this morning." William said

"Mhmm." Mrs. Newman said looking at us suspiciously before turning back to the board.

"So I'll see you at the party?" asked William more quiet now that we had been caught talking

"Maybe." I replied turning back at him and smirked at him. As I pulled out my phone discreetly and send Ashley a quick message.

**Me : Guess I am going to that famous party **

Not even a minutes had passed when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Ash : Amazing I'll ask you later who convinced you right now I have a 'private lesson' with a baseball player. ;) **

I couldn't help but snort at her message. Maybe I will end up having fun at the party. The only question is how to go without my parents finding out.

* * *

_dramatic drum roll PLEASE!_

_HAPPY NEW YEARS! _㈇9 ㈇9 ㇴ1 ㇴ1

EDITED 3-3-15 I really wanted to change this and I'm proud of this chapter so review and tell me. . .

what do you think will happen at _Kane's _party?


	3. Letter Three

| _Make sure to check out Letter Two if you are confused. p.s. follow me on IG and Wattpad people! I will be updating a new story soon in Wattpad._|

**Letter Three**

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I have been good. And yes I have been doing all my homework - you should know since you watch my every single move. And that's why maids are for Mother. Cleaning. So no I have not cleaned my room. And if you could stay away a for a whole year that would be fabulous._

_\- Chloe Goode._

I smiled at the letter. I could always be a little bitch in my letters to my parents. I hated how I actually had to grab a pen and write instead of sending an email or text. Nope, my parents were that paranoid that they even made me drop my letter for them at a _specific _mailbox.

Whatever. I had other things to worry about than my parents being weirdos.

"Bitch! You ready to go shopping?" asked Ashley as she opened my door without knocking as I was putting my sealed letter inside my purse.

"Yeah." I replied as I started putting on my shoes.

"Come on! Chop, Chop! The part is starting in at midnight and I would love to arrive on time." Ashley said as she grabbed my arm and lead my outside.

"Midnight?" I asked fidgeting with my purse I still hadn't figure out how I would go without my parents finding out. And I don't think sneaking out of my window would be my most wisest decision.

"Yes, and we are going to take my private jet to LA." Ashley said as she drove out of my driveway before I could even buckle myself in.

"LA?" I echoed as I gripped on my seat belt for my dear life. Ash like driving too fast for my taste.

"Yes, I thought William brought you up to speed." Ash said as she made a sharp right turn earning her a old grandma cussing her out which she respond my flipping her off.

"Well he doesn't really go to class and math class is are only class together." I explained to Ashley defensively as she rose a perfect plucked eyebrow at me.

"So you're saying that William supposedly asked you out to Kane's party yet you he hasn't talked to you at all?" she asked incredulous.

"He didn't "supposedly" asked me Ash he did." I insisted as I gripped my seat belt harder as Ash suddenly made a U turn for the mall.

"If you say so. . ." replied Ash as she parked the car and grabbed her Juicy Couture bag, and jumped out of the car.

"I do say so!" I said back haughtily trailing behind her as she hold the door for me. A cold breeze hitting me and soon the smell of new cloths and the noise of people talking surrounded us.

"Come on will discuss this later we just have about a hour to choose our cloths." Ash said as she practically ran towards a boutique.

Only when we would go shopping would I see Ash running. No PE teacher or even the President could make her run like the mall did. Ashley is one of those blessed people that could eat a whole jar of ice cream, family size bag of chips, and a extra large pizza, and not gain a pound - I was not one of those gifted people. I had to actually work my ass off.

"Hurry your butt up Chloe!" I heard Ash yell at me as she kept on running towards her favorite boutique she got strangers looking at her then at me probably wondering what was wrong with us. I politely smiled at them and then dashed towards Ash before she got out of my sight.

"What exactly are we looking for?'" I asked as I saw Ash pick too tight, small, and bright dress and started tossing them at me.

"We _have _to stand out in Kane's party." Ash replied as I caught a red dress in my hands.

"And looking like we just stole something from a prostitute closet is going to help how?" I asked as a black dress was thrown this time.

"Hey! We're going to look like high maintenance prostitute." Ash said as she kept throwing dress at me not even checking the price. Not that, that will ever be a problem for us. Especially for someone like us.

"What's the big deal about this _Kane _anyways? I never even heard of him till William asked me out and told me he was a "legend"." I said as I kept trailing behind Ash as she kept piling dresses on my arms.

"First of the only reason you never even heard of _Kane_ is because you live under a rock-"

"I do not!" I protested

Ash ignored my comment as she kept on talking, "- and look if you want be to complete honest with you I heard William likes Bitch 1."

"Ash stopped talking in code." I snapped as Ash finally stopped piling cloths and looked at me.

"Paris Newman."

"What." I spit out unsure of how to react to this news.

"Yeah, and I heard that Paris also has a little crush on him, I mean come on Chloe you're not the only one crushing on Mr. Brown Eyes and 6 pack guy." Ash said as she finally stopped getting cloths and lead us to the changing rooms.

"I know that, but Paris would never go out with him or something." I protested coming to defend Paris.

"Babe. Look have you told anyone, but me that you had this crush on him since he defended you in freshmen year?" Ash asked as she divided the dress into 2 different piles.

"No." I mumbled as I started to pace, "But still."

"But still nothing. Look I'm flatter that you have told me a secret that hasn't been shared with Bitch 1 and Bitch 2, but why don't you tell them?" Ash asked as she kept on organizing the stack of cloths.

"Because I don't." I lied as I started to pace faster.

"I could see right through your bullshit." sang Ash, "Here this is your pile I feel like black, red, blue, and purple are your colors."

"It's just that I know it's not like they will go and tell their mom, you know?" I said as I let Ash push me inside a room.

"No I don't know. Change and come out I'm on the next stall."

"It's just I feel like the twins are like parents. You know? Always insisting on me doing homework on time, being respectful, not to watch Netflix till 7 in the morning. I don't they just take care of me." I said as I stared to strip and put on the red dress and went outside.

"Look, don't you think they are more weird than a normally weird person?" asked Ash as she also came out.

"The pink dress makes your skin look alabaster." I said, "And pink is to of a soft color for someone like you."

"True. That dress is to hooker-ish, too mainstream to many girls wear red to parties, and to much glitter, like not even Edward has that much glitter when he goes out on a sunny day."

"True, and what do you mean more weird than a normally weird person? Is that even possible?" I asked as I went back inside the stall and stripped the red dress and tried the black dress.

"Believe me I didn't think it was even possible till you brought them to our table." Ash replied

"What I felt sympathy for them I mean their mom did embarrass them on their first day of school!" I cried as I came outside.

"No what you felt is empathy HUGE difference." Ash said as she also came out and once again we looked at each other's outfits.

"You look weird in that white dress and were going to party with hormonal teens Ash once you come out pretty sure that dress will no longer be white." I said to Ash as she looked at my dress.

"I know, ugh fine. And no that dress looks hella hot on you but it's black - we're trying to stand out not blend in with the night." Ash said as she once again pushed me inside the stall.

I looked at the mirror and saw how it reached mid-thigh showing off my tan legs (Thanks to Ash that mad me tan over summer.) and how it was lace the front was covered it was even long sleeved, but once I turned around there was a huge V shape reaching the middle of my back. It hugged all my curves in the right places.

"Ash, you always have said I needed a little black dress." I said interrupting her about whatever she was just talking about right now.

"Yes. A LBD, but Chloe it's a _Kane _party you can't blend in with the night you have to stand out!" Ash proclaimed, "Now get out so you could judge this dress."

I opened my stall still wearing the LBD. "Wow, damn Ash."

"Is it ok?" Ash asked as she smoothed out the flawless dress. It was a dark green color bring out Ash green eyes, it was knee length but all the decency ran out the door on how that dress clung to her like a second skin.

"Ok? Ok! Hell, even I would hit on you." I said as Ash kept on fidgeting.

"You sure?" she asked as she kept on trying to smooth out the fabric - again.

"What's wrong." I demanded as I grabbed her hands before she ripped the fabric.

"Nothing." she snapped as she snatched her hands and left to the stall to change.

"I can see right through your bullshit!" I sang mimicking her like she had said to me before.

"It's nothing." Ash said as I heard her shuffle around the stall.

"When you say nothing it always means it's _something._" I said as I walked inside my stall and took of the LBD and put on make my normal cloths.

"Stop insisting Chloe." Ash said as she came out as the same time I did, but unlike me she came out empty handed.

"You're not taking the green dress?" I asked bewildered

"No, I son't think I'm even going to the party."

"What. What!?" I asked but Ash just ignored me and left. I ran to get the green dress and my LBD in hand as I tried to search Ash short brown hair. I finally say her walking out the door, "Fuckity fuck!"

I ran towards the cashier ignoring all the rude glances I was getting as I cut them in line, "It's a emergency." I snapped as I pushed the dress to the cashier, "Well, hurry up!"

As if I just woke her up she clumsy started looking fro the price tags to scan and then took her time telling me the cost of everything.

"Keep the change and maybe buy yourself some coffee to stay awake since you take all your damn time." I snapped at her as I threw down 8 hundred bills probably paying double the price that they were, but I was already chasing after Ash to worry about that.

"Ash! Ash dammit what's wrong with you!" I asked as I saw her get inside her car.

"Noting. This was a waste of time, maybe we should actually stay in and watch Netflix and eat those sugary candies you have stashed in your closet." Ash said as she turned on the car but I refused to get in without her telling me what the hell was wrong with her, and how she ever found out about my secret stash!

"Oh hell no explain. Now." I said as I stood outside her car grabbing the hood of the car as if I could stop it if she decide to drive off and leave without an explanation.

Ashley eyed the dresses that I currently had in hand in my hurry to leave I didn't even wait for he cashier to bag them.

"I have all the time in the world Ash." I said seriously as I saw the internal battle she was having with herself.

"I have attended Kane's party ever since he was 12." Ash said her eyes glazing over as if she remember that day like it was yesterday, "At first he was just an average kid throwing party nothing else. He was no legend. You known? My big sister had snagged an invitation to his party, but she got sick that day so I stole the her invitation and went."

I could just image tiny Ash scheming - even at such an early age Ash had always wanted to stand out and be the "it" girl.

"I guess I wasn't welcomed. Guess my jeans weren't designer enough or my skin that flawless whatever the reason was I was just not expected into the crowd, but Kane accepted me. Me! He even gave me a tour around his mansion. He even told me stuff about his parents that I'm pretty sure he had never told anyone before. I don't know why he had told me those things. Maybe because he thought he would never see me again, but whatever the reason was he trusted me."

Oh shit. It was clear as water that Ash had fallen for this _Kane_.

"Ever since then he kept on throwing parties. Outrageous one's. The one's cops would show up at, but that didn't - couldn't stop his parties." Ash shook her head a big smile breaking through her face, "Even after he left to LA we still go racing to his parties even if it's miles away from Sacramento. I have been with thousands guys and never one of them have made me feel like he had that one night."

"Ash! Did you guys -"

Ash snorted, "You little pervert of course not we were 12! I have been to every single party in hopes of just _seeing _him! That's how low and desperate I am, Chloe. I just need to stand out this time, and then maybe he'll notice me. I think I love him."

I stood there quite. Ash hadn't so openly told me about her opinions. I finally decided to break the silence.

"Well this gives me even more good reason to wear this LBD nobody is going to pay attention to me compare to you when you're right next to me - "

"You underestimate yourself sometimes, Chloe." Ash said, but I kept gong.

"So unless I'm wrong the Ash I know wouldn't stay in and watch Netflix she would make herself even more hot than she already is and get this Lane attenion-"

"It's Kane."

"And with my help you will obviously achieve this." I finished off.

"You really want to go to this party." she asked

"Yeah. Yeah. Forget William. Forget my parent's. I just want a night where I'm a crazy teenager and make mistakes I'll probably regret when I wake up, but right now I don't care, so Ashley are you in or will I have to drag you to this party?"

Ash looked at me before smiling once again, "You're crazy."

"And so are you so come on hurry up let's go home and get ready." I squealed as I ran to the other side of the car and got in.

"Careful with the dresses!" yelled Ash as I almost let them drop.

"Ok! Sheesh."

"I'm so doing your make up and you are wearing heels." Ash told me as she drove off to her house.

I bit back the groan and instead said, "Yes, ma'am."

"And-"

**BEEP.**

"No! You are not answering you're driving!" I snapped as I got her phone before she could even get it.

**Dallas : Hope everyone makes it to my bitch's party - Kane, but we have made so small adjustments. It's a masquerade party. So you could get your nasty on without getting notice.**

I read the next aloud to Ash as I saw her grip harder the steering wheel.

"How the hell will he be able to recognize me then!" Ash said and I could see she was just about to wimp out of our plans. Oh hell to the no.

"So we're just going to make you double the hot." I replied easily, "Come on do this also for me. I just want a night to be crazy. Please."

"I hate you."

"Hush, you know you love me, so is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." Ash said grudgingly before she pressed harder on the accelerator to her house to get ready for the party.

This was my night. My opportunity to have fun - and hey! Maybe I could hook up with some guy. You never know. I could already feel that this party would be like no other.

* * *

_can away say AMEN?_

AMEN. I worked hard for this chapter heck it's 3,000 words long so give me some love!

Ok so this chapter is unedited so no hate. Favorite and follow!

Review: Tell me what do you think will happen at the party!

And I might use your ideas for the next chapter so review!


End file.
